


Rainy Days

by ThisNothingInTheMiddle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, I just finished Young Justice, Nothing but Banter, and I need my children to be HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/pseuds/ThisNothingInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team find themselves with nothing to do on a lazy Saturday afternoon. That is, until their favourite Martian points out that there’s something wrong with the sky, prompting a full investigation.</p>
<p>Shameless banter, set soon after Artemis joins the original team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> In Which The Entire Team Is A Bunch Of Dorks, But Especially Wally and Dick

**Mount Justice**

**August 13, 14:57 EDT**

Dick smirked as he placed down his card. “King of trumps. I win.” He didn’t need to add the word ‘again’.

Wally obviously thought it was necessary. “Again?!” He threw his head back and groaned loudly. Even Kaldur couldn’t conceal a frown as he slid the pile of cards over to the victor.

Dick silently gloated that he had broken the Atlantean’s stony expression. Barely anything could stop Kaldur from keeping a straight face, which was a great asset in any card game. The reason Dick kept beating him was because Kaldur was so predictable, so straightforward in his thinking. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but not great when you were up against someone who had won a hand against Bruce Wayne.

Well, once. Well, almost. It was sort of a fluke. But Dick was definitely going to beat him fair and square one day.

Wally, in stark contrast to Kaldur, had just about the worst poker face on the planet. Reading him was so easy Dick could practically see his cards.

The three were sitting on the floor in their base’s living room, a pack of cards spread out in between them. Artemis and Conner were lounging on the couches, reading. There were no missions or investigations to work on, and no one had the energy to complain about it again to the Justice League.

Wally imagined that if Roy was here, the situation would have pushed him into taking up a life of crime. Maybe as an extreme vigilante, like The Punisher. Or maybe working as law enforcement for a rogue government.

HAH, if Roy worked for a communist country, he’d bring a whole new meaning to the name _Red_ Arrow. Wally frowned. The joke needed some tweaking, but he could probably make it work.

Conner chuckled at something in the book he was reading, making everyone glance at him. Wally considered making a jibe about it being a picture book, and then decided he preferred life.

He turned back to Kaldur and Dick as the former started shuffling the cards. “Dude, if you were a supervillain, what would you be?”

Kaldur frowned again. “I wouldn’t.”

“But if you were.”

“I’m not.”

“But if you turned to the dark side.”

“I would realise the error of my ways, and turn back to the light.”

Wally rolled his eyes. “And your supervillain name would be The Life And Soul.”

Artemis sniggered from the couch. Had she started doing that before or after Wally made his quip? Was she laughing with him or at him? Or at something else entirely? Wally shook his head and tried to ignore it. Stupid Artemis and her stupid snigger.

Dick spoke up, “I’d experiment on myself to become extraordinarily flexible and lithe. Then I’d wear a leotard with anti-Batman logos and ravage Gotham City. I’d call myself… wait for it… The Acro-Bat.”

Wally and Artemis burst out laughing, at how bad the pun was more than anything else.

“Wait,” Wally said after pausing for breath. “I ask you who you’d be as a supervillain, and you basically say Evil Plastic Man.”

The three started laughing again, and even Kaldur couldn’t help but smirk as Dick shook a fist at the roof and shouted “I’ll get you Plastic Man! I’ll show you who can fit themselves in this small box more efficiently! I’ll prove to you whose spine is more pliable!”

“Splinable,” Dick and Wally quickly chorused amongst the laughter, and pointed at each other.

The laughter stopped when M’gann flew into the room, looking slightly panicked. “There’s something wrong! Kaldur, there’s something wrong with the sky!”

Everyone stood up, instinctively preparing for action. Kaldur stepped forward. “What’s happened?”

“I went outside and there was water falling from the sky, like a whole ocean is falling from the clouds!”

For a second there was absolute silence.

“You mean… it’s raining.” Artemis said.

M’gann’s eyes inflated in wonder. “ _That’s_ rain?!”

 

* * *

 

Two minutes later then entire team was outside. It was, indeed, raining.

They all walked to the road circling Mount Justice in order to avoid the dirt which was quickly turning to mud.

Ever since he’d gained his speed, Wally couldn’t help trying to super-sidestep out of the way of raindrops. It was a little game he played, trying to stay as dry as possible. The rational part of his mind complained that of course he wasn’t going to avoid every drop, it was _bucketing_ down for goodness sakes. But the rational part of Wally’s mind had never been very convincing.

Dick was running around with Wally. He never seemed to hurry, but somehow he was always drier than his best friend. In irritation, Wally skidded to a halt in a nearby puddle, aiming a splash towards Dick. The boy wonder neatly dodged it with a knowing, and quite probably provocative, smirk.

Walking behind the Dynamic Dorks (as Artemis had once christened them), Kaldur used one of his water bearers to make a solid roof of rainwater above him, keeping himself and Conner relatively dry. M’gann occasionally floated with them under cover, before darting back out to the rain again. Artemis kept pace beside them, the only one who had brought an umbrella.

M’gann flew under Kaldur’s shield, giggling. “So _this_ is rain! I’d read about it, of course, but I didn’t know… on Mars we just have the polar caps, so I always imagined ‘rain’ as ice falling from the sky.”

“That’s called snow.” Artemis said, trying not to let her cool be infected by M’gann’s innocent enthusiasm.

Despite her efforts, she couldn’t help smiling when the Martian gasped. “You have that _too_!?”

“It depends upon the temperature,” Kaldur lectured, “When the water in the clouds freezes, it snows.”

“Talking of temperature,” Conner grumbled, “I’m surprised it’s not snowing now.”

“Uh, maybe you should have worn something more than a T-shirt,” Artemis pointed out.

Conner folded his arms in fronted of his chest in defiance against logic.

Wally appeared in between Conner and Artemis, lightly spraying them. “What do _you_ think about the rain, Conner? Warn me if you’re going to start giggling too.” Artemis snorted.

Conner huffed. “This isn’t my first time in the rain.” He paused to think. “It’s my second. Third, if you count the shower I had the other day.”

M’gann gave another little gasp. “You’re right! It _is_ like having a shower!”

Wally opened his mouth and Artemis hit him in the head.

Suddenly there was a loud booming sound that seemed to come from all around them. M’gann shrieked and literally turned white. Conner jumped a foot in the air, and quickly raised his fists to defend himself. This caused Wally and Artemis to burst out laughing.

With a violent blush, M’gann hurriedly brought back her skin’s green hue. She looked around franticly as the boom’s echoes faded into the constant pitter patter of rain on the road. “ _What was that_?!”

Dick answered the question. No one knew when he had joined Kaldur under the water-shield. “That was thunder, an entirely natural phenomena when it rains.”

“Robin here must feel right at home in a thunderstorm, coming from Gotham,” Wally pointed out.

“Actually that’s a misleading stereotype,” Dick replied. “Gotham usually has quite nice weather. Recent studies show that up to 70% of Gotham’s storms are directly supervillain-related.”

“Huh. Cloudy with a chance of evil.”

M’gann was frowning. “Now it’s all making sense. The thunder… I’ve heard it before… it was _raining_ on the Earth TV shows I watched. But… the characters are always sad when it was rain. Is someone sad now?”

“There’s always someone sad, somewhere,” Kaldur said.

Wally shook a fist at the sky. “The Life And Soul strikes again!”

“ _But_ ,” the Atlantean continued pointedly, “rain isn’t necessarily a negative thing.”

“I love the rain,” Artemis said, holding a hand out from under her umbrella.

“Me too,” Wally was quick to add.

“Me three!” M’gann shouted, all of her positivity suddenly returning in a short laugh as she dove back into the rain-drenched air.

Robin sighed theatrically. “They grow up so fast.”

Wally wiped an imaginary tear from his face. “The clouds may hide the sun from my face, but that girl makes the sun shine in my heart.”

Artemis violently rolled her eyes. “If you two start singing, I’ll shoot you both right here and now.”

In perfect unison, Dick and Wally began a rousing rendition of _Singing in the Rain_. Wally didn’t stop as he dodged out of Artemis’ reach. M’gann joined in half-way through, despite not knowing the words. Kaldur and Artemis laughed at the trio’s giddy attempt to harmonise, and even Conner couldn’t bite back his smile.

 

* * *

 

Red Tornado eventually found the team on their sixth lap of the mountain. It was still drizzling, but they were all in high spirits.

Kaldur looked up in concern as their mentor touched down in front of them. “Red Tornado, is anything wrong?”

“No, I simply desired your location,” the robot answered. “Just in case of emergency incidents.”

“Daaaw, he worries about us,” Artemis teased.

“Hey Red Tornado,” Dick spoke, “your thoughts on rain?”

Tornado held out a hand to see water hit it and stream down his arm. “A natural part of the water cycle that is often associated with emotion.” He paused. “That said, I find it strangely… calming.”

“Wouldn’t it get into your workings?” Conner asked. 

“My accessible workings are watertight, and I have a pumping system to expel the moisture back out of my facial orifices.”

Wally sniggered, and whispered “Even an android can… cry!” to Dick. To everyone’s confusion, the duo exploded into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Mother Tornado needs to know his ducklings aren’t getting into trouble.  
> I don’t know if they have Marvel comics in the DC universe at all, but they do here.


End file.
